Clinically test-retest is typically used in monitoring of disease progression and/or effects of therapeutic treatment. Test—retest reliability is indicated by the variation in measurement results taken on a same subject in a test and in a subsequent retest. Such variability can be caused by a variety of factors including intra-individual variability and/or variability in measurement devices. A measurement may be considered as reliable when this variation is smaller than a pre-determined acceptance threshold.